Door pulls for purposes of simply pulling a door open or pushing it shut such as provided on swingable type doors or glass panel doors are usually secured to the doors by screws or the like in a more or less permanent manner. The appearance of the screw heads is somewhat unsightly. Moreover, the door pulls cannot easily be removed without unscrewing several screws.
In an effort to solve some of the foregoing problems, door pulls have been designed with a necked down portion and a lateral set screw arranged to engage a shaft passing through an opening in the door. While this arrangement avoids unsightly screw heads with the exception of the small head of the set screw, there is a limitation as to the geometry of the pull employed. Moreover, after prolonged use, the set screw does not provide a sufficient holding characteristic to assure that the pulls will remain tightly locked in place.